To kill, or not to kill, that is the question
by Basketball Babe8
Summary: Sara's old boyfriend comes back just after her and Grissom's relationship ended, Jack Morris had left her, he came back, Sara and him were going to get married but someone's death stops it... Review Please!
1. Chapter 1

CSI

Sara, they're a call for you on line one." called Grissom with vice that could cover up his whole personality.

"Thanks." said Sara with a voice that Grissom hated to hear.

Sara had seemed to just fallen out of love with him in the few months. Whenever Grissom heard her voice it was as if she wasn't ever herself.

"Hello?" she said into the phone.

"Hi, Sara, its Jack Morris, do you remember me?' he asked with his old, soft, natural voice that used to always calm her down.

"J-Jack, what are you calling me for?" she mumbled.

"I, I thought that we could maybe go out for a cup of coffee." he answered.

"I usually get coffee with Grissom." She replied.

"Oh, him. Are you still hooked on him?" he asked with a lousy voice.

"No, we were never together and never will be." exclaimed Sara with hope in her voice.

"Well, then can we please go out! There's no harm in going to get a cup of coffee! It'll just you and I, friends going out." He said sweetly.

"Okay, sure. What time?" she gave in.

"Well, how about in fifteen minutes? I'll pick you up?" he suggested thoughtfully.

"O-Okay." She said hanging up.

She truthfully thought that she didn't want Grissom to see Jack. He had known of there previous relationship and she still didn't know what was going on between them.

"Grissom, I'm taking a early lunch, but I'll be back soon." She said walking past his office

"Sara, I need you for the new Carry case." He replied with anger.

"I'm meeting an old friend." She said and walked away without hearing his response. She was afraid that he would stop her and she would have to explain.

"Sara, come back here!" yelled Grissom.

She turned around with tears in her eyes. They had just fallen out for a reason she could not explain.

"Sara, what's wrong?" he asked while holding her hand.

She just pulled her hand away and ran. Jack's car pulled up and she just opened the door and slammed it as fast as she could because she knew that Grissom would come out after her.

"What's wrong Sara?" he asked referring to the tears in her eyes.

Realizing her tear she quickly lied. "oh, I just stubbed my toe." she responded.

"Where are we going to go" she said trying to change the subject.

"How about Casino coffee?" suggested Jack. He thought that this was a good place that they could talk with few people around.

"Sure, that sounds great.

There was an awkward silence for a few minutes, but finally Jack broke with asking how she was dong in her job.

"Oh, well, I'm doing really well! I didn't get the promotion, but I think Nick, you know really deserved." She said with a hint of jealousy. She was had been very mad at Grissom for not giving her the promotion because he knew that she had needed extra money.

"So where did you go after you took off with Emma?" Sara asked blankly.

"You know I didn't love as much as I loved you, right?" he asked with concern.

"Why did go? I thought we were going to get married?" she said. She had gotten hurt. Really hurt. Jack and her had planned to get married in the next, but then when he was headed to Chicago, for a meeting he had _fallen in love_ with another woman he met and they had never came back. All that Sara got was a couple letters that explained what had happened.

"So did I, but you kept getting more involved with Grissom's life and less into mine! I thought that you were concentrating the love for him onto me!" exclaimed Jack.

"he was having troubles with his hearing! He needed help! Did you notice how much I loved being at home! That was where you were! Then you left!" yelled Sara with tears in her eyes. They had stop at a red light and Sara jumped out of the car and walked quickly towards the closes shop.

"Sara!" yelled Jack while parking his car and getting out.

"Sara, I'm sorry! I thought I was crazy in love!" exclaimed Jack.

"So did I! But with you!" answered Sara loudly.

She stopped and gave Jack a look that could make anyone cry. Jack walked towards her and kissed. She kissed him back. But in Sara's mind she was imagining kissing Grissom.

"Do you think we would have gotten married if I had stayed?" asked Jack curiously.

"I don't know. Would have ever stayed?" asked Sara.

"Sara, you know loved you! I still do!" exclaimed jack.

"I think, I love you too." she said doubtfully.

She walked closer to him and they kissed each other.

"Ready for a cup of coffee?" he laughed.

"Only if we don't talk there!" she replied. They got their coffee and went to his new apartment that he had just bought yesterday. Sara still felt like she was getting into something that she would regret, but Grissom and her were over. She had been trying to forget Grissom and move on. She had changed herself around him, so he would leave her alone. Whenever she talked to him she began to feel so much mixed feelings she needed to stay away from him. Bu the truth was whenever she was away from Grissom her hearted felt alone, but when she was with him she felt she couldn't stand life with him, because of his oppose feelings.

"Sara, I know this is kind of sudden but can I ask you something?" he said quietly

"Okay." She said with her heart pounding. She knew what he was going to say that they should get married she didn't know if she was ready for that yet.

"Sara, I still love you and I feel that you love me too! Will you marry me?" he asked sweetly. He felt wrong. She loved Grissom.

"I-I don't know. Can I think about it?" she asked with a sorry face.

"Of course. I know it was so soon, but I feel like I'm not complete with you! You can have as much time as you need, but if your answer is no, then I leave for Miami, because I was offered a really good job." He explained.

" Okay, I'll think about it, I, uh better be leaving now." she said picking up her coat.

"Goodbye." said Jack.

"Goodbye Jack." She said turning her head around. She closed the door and walked down stairs with tears in her eyes. If she married him she would always wonder what would have happened with Grissom and her. But would anything ever happen? She kept asking herself that. She walked back to the office to see if she could help with any new cases.

"Catherine. Can I tell you something?" she asked.

"Of course, is something wrong?" she asked sympathetically.

"Not really. Jack came back and he, well, he asked me to marry him!" she explained.

"oh, wow, do still love him? What about the stuff that was happening with Grissom and you?" she asked. Sara knew that she couldn't tell Catherine, even if she was her closest friend.

"It's over with Grissom and me. I think I love him!" she explained.

"You really should think about it! I can't help you!" she said friendly.

"Okay," sara said walking away.

"Uh, Grissom, I need to tell you something!" said Catherine.

"Okay." he said blankly.

"Jack came back, he asked Sara to marry her." She said straight forward.

"What? He came back? What did Sara say?" asked Grissom.

"Slow down! She said she would think about it! She said you and her were over and to you that's seems different!" she said trying to back up Sara.

"I know, it is over, but that guy broke her heart once and he could do it again! I'll have to talk to Sara!" he exclaimed.

"No Grissom, don't! That will only make things worse!" she fought.

"Excuse me." said Sara walking in.

"Sara, hi, I've been meaning to talk to you about something. I really don't think you should marry Jack! Remember that he broke our heart once and he can do it again!" yelled Grissom.

"Catherine, why did you tell him? And Gill, it's my life and I already told jack I would marry him and I'm sticking to that!" whaled Sara walking out of the room. She ran right to Jack's apartment.

"Jack?" she said.

"Yes, Sara is that you?" he asked.

Yes, Jack, I'll marry you! I don't why I ever needed to think about it!" she said hugging him.

"I love you!" she said.

"I love you too!" he said.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Sara went back to her apartment thinking lots of mixed thoughts about Jack and Grissom. Had she made the right choice? Would Jack leave her again? Was there any chance something could happen between Grissom and her? What would happen between Grissom and her if Jack and her got married? She was thinking that Jack and her had so much history, but so did Grissom and her. She and Jack had really been in love and had had big plans. Grissom and her had had a relationship, but they didn't have plans to get married or do anything to improve their relationship. Also, Jack was there and Grissom, well, they broke up.

In the morning she felt like she didn't want to go to work, because she felt so depressed. Why did she have to have these feelings about two different people, or did she just feel this way about Grissom, or Jack. Her mind was pressured with all these thoughts. She decided that she had to go to work today, because there was probably a new case. When she got dressed and drove about half way there had been an accident! She realized that she didn't' have her cell phone to call Grissom. She got out of the car and went straight towards the damaged car. It was Jack!

"J-Jack, what happened?" she said and fainted.

When she woke up a few hours later, she was in the hospital beside Jack.

"Jack, what happened?" she asked with a groan.

"I was driving over to see you at work and I was at an intersection and about to turn left and another car turned right into me! And after that I saw you then you fell and that's all I remember." he moaned.

"I'm sorry I didn't get to you quicker!" she yelped with a sweet accent.

"No, its fine, you came when you saw and it wasn't your fault, you fainted!" he exclaimed.

"I could have helped you quicker and I was so scared, I'm sorry!" she cried and cuddled up beside him in his bed.

"What will happen to you?" she asked with concern.

"Nothing serious happened. I just tore a ligament, but I didn't break anything!" he replied thankfully.

"I'm so glad! Jack, can we get married as soon as you're healed completely?" she asked.

"What ever you want, I just want you happy." He said. Grissom had heard of Jack in the car accident and Sara fainting, so he had rushed to see Sara.

"Sara Sidle, you have a visitor." announced the secretary.

"Jack, I better go to see my visitor!" she said while walking away. When she got to the main office Grissom was standing in the hallway with the saddest face she had ever seen him with on! She walked up to him and smiled her sweet Sara smile.

"Sara, I'm sorry. It's not my business, it's your life not mine. I'm glad Jack came back, because you seem happier." He lied. He was not glad that Jack had come back, she did seem a little happier, but it wasn't his business or his life. He had to lie so Sara wouldn't hate him and it would be the worst if the person you loved hated you.

"It's okay, I know you were just trying to help, but Jack is here forever. I know it. I think I have to have some x-rays because I when I fainted I hit my head." She lied. She just wanted to get back to Jack, the only place she felt safe from Grissom. Was that why she wanted to be with Jack?

"Okay, I hope you get better, Catherine and Nick said they wished they could come but they're on a big case right now, and I bet Greg and Warrick will after they're done with their other case. Bye." He said before Sara walked away.

"Bye," she turned.

"Who was that?" Jack asked with a smile. She had to lie. She just had to.

"Oh, it was Warrick; he had to come quick, because he had a case." She said with guilt. Why did she have to lie? She wondered if she had said Grissom had come, would Jack have gotten mad?

When the nurse said Sara was free to go, she said good bye to Jack and went home, because she had been feeling very tired from all the excitement, or was it the guilt from being with Jack? Did she feel like she was cheating with Grissom, even know they had broken up? Jack said that he would be out of the hospital in less a week and then, if she wanted to, they could get married.

When Sara got home she thought if she wanted a big wedding and she knew she did.

"Jack, I want a wedding with all are closest friends!" she said into the phone.

"Of course, if that's what you want!" he said hanging up. When she got to work the next morning she announced her engagement to Jack to everyone. She said that they were all invited. She was so happy that everyone was supportive even Grissom had a fake smile on his face. It was better than nothing. She wanted everything to go very quickly, because she would change her mind if they waited to long! She phoned Jack and asked when they should have their wedding. He said they could talk about it after her work and that she should slow down a little bit. She knew was going to fast and laughed. At work there was a new case and Grissom said that she would have to stay a little longer. It was only Grissom and her working on the new case, because everybody else had their own case. She had felt a little weird with only them working on it, but she new that there was know other choice, he was just doing his job.

"Sara, I'm sorry that you have to work a lot now, I know you want to talk with Jack, but everyone else has a case, Nick is even having trouble with his!" he said with a hint of regret. I should put someone else on the case, he thought. The case before, nick had talked back to Grissom about a theory and they had had a big argument. The theory had turned out to be right and Grissom was still angry with him.

"Oh, it's okay." she said while dusting for finger prints. A newly wed couple had turned dead out in the garbage dump behind their new casino. Inside, Sara noticed that the couple had a slight resemblance to Jack and her. She was stuck in a gaze for a while.

"Sara………… Sara?" said Grissom loudly trying to get her attention.

"Yes, what?" she said looking at him blankly. "Oh, sorry!" she added with her sweet Sara smile.

"The couple was supposed to be going to a party for their new engagement with some relatives that couldn't make the wedding, can you go there to do some questioning and find out about any of their enemies if they had any?" he asked without looking at her.

"Sure, I'll call you if I find something interesting. Bye." She said with excitement. Grissom usually asked someone like Warrick or Catherine to question people because they were both people persons. The party was at Minorty Avenue, this place was quite close to Jack's apartment, she thought that maybe on the way back after questioning everybody she could stop at his apartment. When she got to the big house and rung the doorbell several times, there was know answer, she finally gave up after waiting ten minutes. Now was the chance to see Jack, Grissom thought she was questioning people and she would have a reason for taking a long time. She drove a few blocks and there was Jack's place. When she went to knock on the door, the door opened and there was girl coming out laughing!

"Okay, I'll come back here tomorrow to sort that out. Bye!" she said walking out. Sara just stood there with the door open face to face with Jack.

"Sara, hi." He said then he realized what she thought. "No, Sara, it's not what you think, she's my-" but Sara ran and didn't here the rest of his sentence. She didn't know where to go, but she knew she had to get back to Grissom, he might understand, especially what had happened with Maggie. She went back to the crime scene still with tears in her eyes she went up to Grissom and gave him a nig hug.

"I went to his apartment and another girl was there!" she said weeping.

"Oh, it's okay." He said thinking that bastard, I was right about him all this time. After squeezing him for some time she quickly wiped her tears and put her head up strong.

"You can take the rest of the day off, if you like." Grissom said knowing she wouldn't. She was the kind of person that used work as her get away place when something happened in her personal life. When Grissom and her had broken up Sara had joined a book club, but quickly quit knowing that she couldn't hide forever, but Grissom didn't know that she would think that this time.

"No, I'm fine." She said with sniffles. "I went to the party, but there must had been a party pooper, because there was no one there." She laughed trying to break the tension.

Grissom smiled and said " then can you call the people that were there by calling Moreen Nightingale, she just came here said she was coming from the party. She came to see where the castles were. Here the number, oh and ask what happened and if there were any fights at the party." He asked not giving her a reason and she knew that he wouldn't even if she asked.

"Where should I call from?" she asked. She knew it was a stupid question, but she asked it anyway.

"From the office." he said not looking up from the bodies. When finally got to the office after the heavy traffic, everybody was huddling around Catherine's desk whispering. She went over to nick to see what had happened.

"Nick what's wrong?" she asked.

"Catherine, Catherine quit. Here's the note." He gave her it. It wrote:

_**Dear Grissom, Sarah, Nick and Warrick,**_

_**I'm sorry I have to write this down, but I had no other choice**. **I have to go, I found another great job that I have to take. Warrick I hope you have a great life, Nick get along with Grissom, Grissom, make sure that you make the right choice with your replacement, and Sarah, I hope you and Jack have a great life, it really was love at first sight. I'm sorry! Have Everyone Love Presents!**_

_**Love,**_

_**Catherine Willows**_

"It doesn't make sense! Jack left me before and my name is spelt wrong! Why is "Have Everyone Love Presents " and what does it mean?" she asked suspiciously.

"I know that's what I said. She left some chocolates, but, oh, I have a hunch that Catherine was kidnapped!" he said.

" What? Have you called Grissom yet?" asked Sara.

"No, can you call him, my cell phone's dead?" he asked loudly.

"Sure." She got out her phone.

"Grissom speaking." He said answering the phone.

"Grissom, there's a note here from Catherine saying that she quits and it looks really suspicious. Can you come over?" she said quickly.

"I'll be right there." He said and hung up.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	3. Chapter 3

CSI Chapter 3

Grissom got in his car and quickly drove to the office, but he was speeding and of all his luck he got stopped by a policeman.

"Hello, officer, I'm sorry, I was speeding. I'm a CSI." He said showing him his badge. "A co-worker left a note in her office about her quitting and it sounded suspicious and I was rushing down there." he explained not knowing why he said all the details. He thought he could open up to this policeman more than he could open up to Sara and this scared him.

"Okay, you're free to go, but I will be forced to give you a ticket if I find you speeding again." He replied.

"Thank you." Said Grissom and drove off. He got to the office and Nick gave Grissom the note.

"Nick, have you any progress on your case?" he asked.

"We got him and Warrick just solved his case too, so are we working on this?" he asked hopefully.

"Yes, Nick where is Sara?" he asked.

"We found a finger print on the letter and she's checking to find a match." He said but before he finished Grissom had taken off towards Sara.

"Hi, I found Catherine's print over another print, so that proves she went with someone." He said.

"No, it does prove that someone touched the piece of paper before her." He said with a hint of rudeness.

"This paper was new, I checked and I found a match. Peter Groper." She said but again the second she finished Grissom was gone. In the evening a woman had reported a man groaning in his house and it was thankfully peter Groper

"Peter groper had just been released from prison two weeks ago and had not checked in with his parole officer. Here he is." said Brass.

"Hello, Peter, want some water?" asked Brass and Peter took a sip, Grissom smiled. "Forgot about your parole officer or what?" asked Brass rudely.

"Hey, I was sick in bed, my leg's broken and my phone was dead, okay?" he mumbled. Peter was wearing a baggy t-shirt with a ripped pair of jeans, it look like he hadn't shaved in a few months and his hair was cut very short. Grissom made a quick description in his head of Peter.

"We checked every hospital in Nevada and there was no record of anyone under your name or description. Can you explain that?" asked Brass firmly.

"Yes, my friend whose a doctor gave me this cast a favor, because I have no car or money." Replied the man angrily.

"Does your friend have a name?" Grissom asked.

"Alan Morris, can I go now? Why am I here anyway?" he asked. Grissom had slipped away to find Alan Morris.

"Haven't guessed yet, huh. We found your finger prints on a note written by Catherine Willows, saying that she quit, part of the note was wrong on its facts." Brass said and this seemed to alert Peter. It gave him a little shake.

"I don't know what you're talking about!" he said.

"We found DNA on the note also and they aren't Catherine Willows. May we have a sample of your DNA?" asked Brass pointing to Sara who was holding a swab.

"No, or do you have a warrant?" asked Peter grumpily.

"No we don't but we were hoping since you claim your innocence we could prove that." answered Sara.

"No, you're not getting' it, I'm out of here! You can't keep me here!" he said and with a slammed door he was gone.

"What are we going to do?" asked Sara. Grissom walked in just to hear her.

"He had some water, didn't he? We got his DNA. And I just found out that Alan Morris had given him a cast." replied Grissom.

"Alan Morris? That's Jack's brother!" exclaimed Sara.

"Yes, I talked to him and he said he had given him a cast then had gone to the party for the Castles, so our case is part of the this one I think." said Grissom. "Sara, have you called Moreen Nightingale yet?" asked Grissom hopefully.

"Oh, no, I'll do that right now!" she said and hurried towards the phone.

"Hello, may I please speak to Moreen Nightingale?" asked Sara.

"Speaking and may I ask who this is?" asked Moreen politely.

"This is Sara Sidle from the Crime Lab and my boss Gil Grissom talked to you at the Castles house where there died. You said we could talk to you about the guests at the party." She explained.

"No, I never talked to anyone about that, but I'd be happy to now." She replied with a confuse voice.

"Oh, I'm sorry, can you tell who was at the party, as many people you can remember, please." She said awkwardly.

"Okay, me, Sally Mountain, her aunt, and her children, Hank Plane, his mother and his father, Peter Groper and" but she was interrupted by Sara.

"Did you say Peter Groper?" she asked amazed.

"Yes, I did, he's a distant cousin, and he was very rude at the party! He came very late! When he arrived at the door he was out of breath and blood on his face, he said he had had nose bleed. He had acted strange and he said that the Castles had probably forgotten or something had come up. He had also said their phone wasn't working, because he had visited them yesterday, so he suggested we all go home, so we did." She explained.

"Okay, but why was there no one home at the house the party took place?" asked Sara.

"The house was our friend Lily's who was on vacation; she said we could use it since we all live in apartments. Oh, I'm sorry, I must go now, I';m already late for a dentist appointment, you can call me again tomorrow if you like. Goodbye." she said.

"Thank you for all the information, bye." said Sara and hung up. She was so excited on all the information she just got, she almost didn't realize that they didn't where groper was and they couldn't question him! She went to Grissom to tell him everything that she had learn.

"Grissom, Moreen said that she had never talked to you, but she gave me all the information she had! Peter Groper had been at the party. He arrived late and with his face covered in blood and claiming he had had a bloody nose and when she was talking, I looked up Groper and about his relation to the Castles, Moreen had said they were distant cousins, but not as distant as she thought, they were apparently close to what I found! The Castles were very rich and there had savings up to five million dollars and guess who inherited that money if they died?" she asked with a smile.

"Groper." He said and ran off. Grissom seemed to being doing that a lot these days.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	4. Chapter 4

CSI Chapter 4

Grissom went to find Brass so he could get Groper in for questioning and probably arrested if the DNA tests were back.

"Brass, I need to talk to you for a second!" Grissom said in his low angry voice.

"Just a sec Gil, I'll meet you in your office in five seconds, I have so business I have to attend to." He replied not noticing how angry Grissom looked. Since Sara and him had broken he had caught a short temper, especially on his cases, he wouldn't stand for any murder or criminal being let lose.

"No! Now! This is more important!" yelled Gil angrily.

"If I don't say this is more important, Sara told all the stuff she told you and I'm on the phone with the policeman who's looking for him right now. Is that more important or what?" he asked to Grissom who just slammed out of the room and into his office. Warrick saw this and quickly slid into see Grissom.

"Hey, you okay?" asked Warrick in his serious voice.

"No, I, I think it's because of Sara!" answered Grissom unsure.

"Oh, what did she do?" asked Warrick confused.

"It's not what she did to me; it's what I did to her! When we broke after the reason I provoked, I just became an idiot! Now she's, she was engaged to this loser, who was with another girl." said Grissom almost in tears.

"Who was with another girl?" asked Sara walking in.

"Oh, nobody you no." replied Warrick quickly. "Have you talked to Jack after what happened?" he asked with a sympathetic look.

"No." she said and walked out.

"She needs Catherine, I think more than all of us! She needs a girl to talk to!" said Grissom. Warrick knew he was the one who would make the a little better and soon found a dress and a wig during his break, put them on and walked towards Sara giggling.

"Oh, hello, my name is Warricka and I'm here to talk to you about all your problems, I know that your very dear friend Catherine Willows is gone so I'm here to make your day!' he said or should I say she said in her/his sweet girly voice. Sara turned and put her sweet shy smile on and gave him a big hug.

"You should talk jack, how do you know that wasn't just a friend, saying hello or something else?" asked Warricka.

"I don't, but he left me once and he could do it again." she replied.

"Come on I'll take you there!" he said and put her over his shoulders giving her no chance against his strength.

"Let me down, Warrick, I might wreck your dress!" she said sarcastically.

"Honey, I never liked this thing anyways!" he said and laughed. He put her in his car and she finally gave up.

"Do you want me to come up there with you?" he asked smiling.

"No, it's okay." She said and gave him a friendly kiss on the cheek. She was so nervous that she would be right and that Jack really was an idiot that she didn't even answer Warrick until he practically pushed her over.

"Do you want a ride home?" he asked when she finally listened.

"No, it's okay, I'll walk." She said, but she hoped that jack would give her a ride. She buzzed in and said that she had to talk to him. She walked up almost falling with nervousness, but she finally reached the third floor which seemed like miles away. She knocked on the door and there was his sorry face.

"Hi." She said shyly.

"Hi." He said. There was a long pause.

"I...I" she stopped, it was his fault… she thought.

"It's really not what you think! The girl, she's, well my parents they've split up." he said with a sad face.

"Oh, I'm sorry." She said, but that's related to this how?

"That's my father's new wife; he was having an affair with that woman. They're getting married and I'm his best man and he thought it would be good if we met each other alone." He said and sat down on the couch very close to tears.

"Oh, Jack, I'm so sorry, for that and me accusing you of something that you didn't do!" she cried and sat down comforting him on the couch. They just sat there for a couple minutes in silent, she was thinking about Grissom, as usual. She was thinking about their relationship, why did it end? He had said that she needed to have a life away from him, he needed time for himself. She thought about what he said months after they broke and the life away from him now was when she wasn't working.

"Jack, can we still be together?" she asked stupidly. What kind of question, she asked herself.

"Of course, do you still want to marry me?" he asked with a smile.

"Of course, can I stay here the night, It's raining and I'm so tired already." she asked knowing he would.

"Sure, I'll sleep on the bed tonight." he said as her cell phone rang.

"Sidle?" Sara said.

"Sara, it's Grissom, I need to come here quick there's another note for you at the desk from Catherine saying that you should meet her for dinner tonight at her apartment. Bring your gun." he said and hung up. She got all her stuff and drove quickly to the apartment. Grissom was already there and he looked pretty distressed.

"Hi, what's wrong?" she asked trying to sound sympathetic.

"Oh, I'm just worried about everything." he said and gazed at the grass.

"What? Catherine, you mean?" she asked.

"Yes, but you too. Are you okay with what happened with jack? You holding up alright?" he asked with concern in his voice. She had forgotten to tell him!

"Oh, I forgot. Jack and I got back together. Turns out that the woman was his and stepmother. His parents separated because his father was having an affair. We're still getting married." she said.

"Are you sure?" asked Grissom with a face on.

"I'm sure. Shouldn't we go in now?" she suggested. They went in Grissom opened the door for her. She smiled and said thanks quietly. When they reached the apartment door Grissom hid and Sara started to knock but Grissom stopped her.

"Sara, get your gun in your pocket and hold it." he said and hid again. She did what he said and knocked. The door opened slowly.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	5. Chapter 5

CSI Chapter 5

There was Groper standing in the doorway with a smile on his face. He was holding a little switch in one hand and a gun in the other one.

"Hello Sara, I knew you would come if Catherine said she wanted to see you." he said and laughed. Sara pulled out her gun and faced it straight at him.

"Oh deary, I wouldn't do that if I were you! If I pull this trigger, Catherine dies," he said and welcomed her in. Then he brought Sara under his neck and put the gun underneath her chin.

"Where's the other CSI that came with you?" he demanded and tightened his grip.

"I'm right here." Grissom said and came out behind the wall. He was so scared. He couldn't help Sara, Catherine or himself, what was going to happen? Groper would kill them probably after they gave him more information.

"Well, come in then, would ya?" smiled Groper cautioned him in. Grissom stepped in. He knew that he could and would kill Sara if he had the slightest caution to do so. Grissom looked at Sara; she looked like one of his helpless bugs in containers just waiting to die so it would all be over.

"Where's Catherine?" Grissom asked taking his eyes off Sara. There was a noise like someone climbing a tree but he couldn't find where it was coming from.

"All you need to know is this trigger kills Catherine," answered Groper and turned away to the window where the noise was coming from.

A man was climbing through the window.

"Johnson, what happened?" demanded Groper furious.

"She got away, Willows, she escaped!" answered the man. Groper thought for a second, Catherine was very smart; he couldn't blame Johnson for not being able to watch over the most smartest, beautiful person!

"Get the girl and I'll do the rest!" said Groper and the man was off through the window.

"But take the elevator this time!" yelled Groper and the man hurried off. Sara and Grissom were still thinking, what girl? Another CSI? No, the only other one was Sara and they all ready had captured her! There was only one more girl, Lindsey! They would get her, oh, they would and what could they do? If Catherine knew that they had Lindsey she would come! But the question was why did they want Catherine? They already had Grissom and Sara. Grissom and Sara exchanged looks and started to whisper.

"Groper's in love with Catherine!" whispered Sara. Oh how she said love so wonderfully, thought Grissom.

"Yes, but Catherine must know him from somewhere! He wouldn't know where she worked or love if they didn't know each other!" replied Grissom. Then Groper's gaze went on the two and they quickly hushed.

"I bet you want to know what's going on. Well, you'll be dead so you might as well know." He laughed. But before Grissom or Sara could reply he continued on.

"Me and Catherine were in love long before she joined you CSIs and just before she did, she broke up with me saying she needed to work harder because she needed the money! So I tried to make lots of money! Then I met my cousin, the one you found dead, a Groper, but then after a while she married a Castle, which made her rich, and since I was her close cousin the money would go to me since all the other people that could have been there was dead! Remember the train wreck about five months ago? Yes, all of her close relatives were dead! And I got the fortune! I needed it soon because I'm going to Mexico with Alan Morris the man who helped me lie!" explained Groper with a evil smile. Then his cell phone rang.

"Hello?" said Groper into the device. After the phone call Groper seemed very mad and Sara and Grissom were very anxious to know why.

"Well, you two will become very useful afterwards! Now you're bait instead!" said Groper.

"Stupid Brass!" muttered Groper to himself. Maybe Lindsey was safe! Thought Sara, Brass he was the one on the case now and he had made sure the daughter of the victim was safe! Thank god.

Grissom was still blaming himself for not telling someone where they were going! Yes, they saw the letter, but it didn't mean they were going!

"Come on! We' re leaving, Sara, will be held a gun to her face and Grissom you will drive us to the house where the wedding party took place!" he said and shoved Sara down the stairs. Sara made a face and Grissom understood, but didn't want to go along with her plan.

They walked down stairs and this was the moment Groper looked away and Grissom ran leaving Sara! Sara quickly kicked Groper and he fell! She took the gun away from him! The plan was working, she thought with a smile.

"Give me your cell phone!" she yelled in a voice no one would like to here! Reluctantly Groper gave her his cell phone. Not looking away from Groper she dialed Grissom's cell phone.

"I'm okay, I got the gun get the police here and an ambulance just in case." She said and hung up. Just in case what? Just in case she shot him, she thought.

"Step away from Groper, Sara!" said a voice behind her and then she felt a gun being put on the back of her head.

"Drop the gun and turn around!" he yelled. When she turned around she was face to with Alan Morris!

Grissom had got the all the way to a gas station before calling the police and an ambulance. Then he called CSI and everybody said they would be at the apartment in about fifteen minutes! What if something happened to Sara? He thought. He would call, Groper's cell phone just in case. He quickly found the number thanks to Sara calling him.

The cell phone rang at the apartment.

"You answer it!" motioned Sara and handed her the cell phone.

"And if it's Grissom, don't tell him a thing." Yelled Groper.

"Hello?" Sara said.

"It's Gil. Are you okay?" asked Grissom.

"Yes." She said because Morris had told her to because he knew that would be the first question.

"Sara, fake sneeze if you're in trouble." Said Grissom incase someone was making her answer. She sneezed and Grissom hung up and started to run as fast as he could to the woman he loved and to save her.

When he got there was no one there!

TO BE CONTINUED……


End file.
